beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man That Does Not Match
is chapter 212 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Late at night, several of the delinquents from the "Saint Class" walk through the streets and back to their own high school, feeling the nostalgia from their time at Akumano Academy. The group's arrival is quickly noticed by the "Hime Boys". Tōjō looks at the piece of Furuichi's heart that has been regurgitated. He realizes that it can speak and remarks that is creepy, causing the "soul" to explain more about the six divided parts of Furuichi's "soul". Tōjō is slightly disturbed and asks more about the physical manifestation of Furuichi's face, which he also receives an explanation for. From afar, Yasaka takes a better look at Tōjō's King's Crest and sees the number 4 imprinted nearby. Knowing that only Kanzaki and Aoi should be the only other ones affiliated with Oga, he wonders who is the third member. Suddenly, the two then hear a commotion outside in the courtyards. The "Saint Class" are soon approached by the members of the Himekawa Special Forces, led by Sameshima. He initially tells the delinquents that he is ordered to send them back but is subsequently stomped by Aizawa, who, along with Jinno, are recognized by the rest of the "Hime Boys". Jinno notices Tōjō in the buildings then states that they should have another "festival" before graduation; with those words, Tōjō prepares to commence his own fight with Yasaka. Aoi and Suzune commence their fight in the stairway. Before starting, Aoi asks about the "soul" given to Suzune by Takamiya though she does not receive an answer; instead, she prompts Suzune to become serious and attack her, which Aoi soon learns is difficult given their circumstances. She is gradually told by Suzune that they will not be able to retrieve all of the pieces in Furuichi's "soul" and that Takamiya will be the one to bring despair to their hearts; upon hearing her remark, both Kanzaki and Aoi tell her that they are taking Oga too lightly, as he is not a person who can be easily associated with "despair". Elsewhere, Oga and Baby Beel chase Takamiya through the hallways, wondering where he is trying to lead them. The three eventually find themselves at the rooftop of the building that they are on. Once outside, Takamiya remarks on the full moon, prompting Oga to question him about his motives. Oga then sees the "Saint Class" gathered outside with the Himekawa Special Forces, astonishing him, though he is nonetheless reassured that they will do fine against Takamiya's own subordinates. However, to his shock, Takamiya tells him that he will now be serious. As the wind sweeps past Takamiya, he then explains that Saotome taught him how to suppress his powers, which he adds are capable of killing him. With that said, over two hundred King's Crest emerge on the bodies of the Himekawa Special Forces. Characters in order of appearance #Shōji Aizawa #Takeshi Shiroyama #Yuka Hanazawa #Nene Ōmori #Shintarō Natsume #Shimokawa #Chiaki Tanimura #Kaoru Jinno #Hidetora Tōjō #Kōken Yasaka #Sameshima #Suzune Suzumura #Aoi Kunieda #Hajime Kanzaki #Beelzebub IV #Tatsumi Oga #Shinobu Takamiya Navigation Category:Chapters